Reaching Understanding England's Journey
by Pasame la pasta101
Summary: ..What will Arthur do when he's the small colony..? Full summery inside
1. Prologue July 4th gone wrong

**Summery: **England is at it again. well sort of. After an awful argument with his former colony he wished for things to be different what he din't expect was being in Alfred's shoes. What will Arthur do when its the other way around and he is the small colony instead of Alfred?

_Well should I go on with this?_

_I had this idea a while ago but never had the time to write it. _

_This current story will not be yaoi. It will be more of a family thing and will contain slight shounen-ai...Most of my stories will be that way or a genderbended story. _

_The story is rated T just to be sure and I will tell you if a chapter changes ratings!_

_well enjoy!_

_I do not own Hetalia_

_

* * *

Prologue~ July 4th, gone wrong_

It was a clear and beautiful morning. The birds were singing and America was Screaming?

"Look England all I'm asking is for you to come to my house tonight and you can't even do that?" Alfred shouted through the phone.

In the other side of the phoneline England replied without emotion "Why would I its my downfall, you can't possibly understand Alfred".

Alfred just stood there in his room more outraged than ever. He never asked England to come in his Birthday because he knew that it was a horrible memory for the Briton. But the one day he asked for England to swollow his pride and come, he couldn't? It has been two hundred and something years and he still recented him that much?

"Why England...Arthur why wouldn't I understand huh?" America said as his voice rose pitches with every syllible.

"Becau-" England tried to explain but Alfred cut him off.

"Because you are too damn proud and can't possibly face your one and only mistake?" England in turn shuddered from the coldness of America's words. England was speachless for the only person who talked like that was Russia when angry or provoked.

"Nothing to say huh, I guess no matter how many times you wished for it you can't possibly make someone care can you?" continued America with disapointment in his voice. England tried to say something but nothing but air came out. When he finally was about to break the silence America had hung up the phone.

America then threw himself in bed wondring if things could have been different...

England did the same though he fell asleep while muttering "I wish...things could have been different.."

Little did he know he was about to get his wish in an unlikely way.


	2. 1 Welcome to the Unfamiliar

_You know the drill. I do not wn Hetalia!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 1 Welcome to the Unfamiliar

England stirred in his covers trying to forget his heated discussion with America the day before. He tried to get a deeper sleep but just as he was about to drift deeper into dreamland... someone called him...

"Arthur time to wake up!". The voice was strong and commanding with a tinge of cheerfulness in it. England chose to ignore it, _huge_ mistake.

"England you most wake up!" called one of his fairies. England slowly opened his eyes to see his fairy friends serounding him. He sat up in the bed and asked "Why are all of you here, I'm not in any trouble or any-" but he couldn't finish his sentence because before he knew it he was covered in freezing cold water. "Wha-at! i-is t-th-s" he shivered.

"That is for you to wake up" called someone outside his room. England looked in front of him and saw America standing there smirking, only he looked older..perhaps? and he was wearing Revolutionary clothes?

At that moment England examines the room around him thinking it was a joke from America's part. The room was complete 17th century like. It didn't have electricity or a night light which is technically the same. His room was completely remodelled!

"Is this some kind of a joke you wanker!" he screamed. America replied with a frown.

America walked inside the room towards England's bedside and sat down. "You've already been with me for 1 year and you're still calling me names huh?" he said in a stoic manner but England saw through it. "I...umm" England mumbled to himself. "Well come on Iggy I made breakfast, you should hurry up and eat" said America as he stood up and left the room with bitter disappointment. Great now even in a bad dream he made a horrible mistake thought England cursing breathlessly.

"Now you know why" said one of the fairies who snapped him out of his thoughts. "What do you mean..I'm sure he's just playing a joke on me that is all" One of the fairies shook its head. "This is no dream Kirkland" he heard a strong yet gentle voice call as the room was engulfed in light. England sat there dumbfounded as he watched a beautiful women with tan skin and Blond hair appear to him. She was wearing a white dress covered in all sorts of flowers and the thing that was most standing out were her enormous wings.

"Your Majesty.." he said in awe. The other fairies bowed their heads also. "I did not come for formalities Arthur" said the Fairy Queen

"I have come to explain to you the reason I put you here...you see you wanted things to be different.." she paused for a brief moment. "I granted you the wish but made it so that this journey should teach you about humility and how to appreciate your former brother" she said finishing her explanation.

"What?" he replied incredulous of what he was hearing. The Queen's aqua blue eyes shimmered with glee as she said "I shall not tell you more. My fairies will guide you, just do not talk with them in public lest you be found a madman" The others giggled as the light faded and England fell unconscious again.

When Arthur woke up he saw Alfred's concerned baby blue eyes over him. He also felt a hand on his forehead which clearly belonged to Alfred. "Oh god don't do that!" America said sighing with relief. "You scared me half to death Arthur!" he said crying.

England sat back up and looked around for any signs of his fairies. He found them sleeping in a side of the room where the window was.

"Why are you staring at the window you wierd boy" said America snapping England out of his thoughts.  
"I am no boy you-!" England caught himself just in time. "sorry Ameri-"

"I''ve told you many times Arthur call me Alfred when we're alone, you may be just a colony but your still too polite" laughed America cutting England off.

Wait did he say Colony?

Arthur's color went bye bye as he looked as though he would faint yet again. He ran out of bed with Alfred on his toes, through the many hallways and rooms until he found a mirror in the entrence of the manner. England gasped at his reflection. He looked to be about 8 years old.

"This can't be happening" muttered Arthur in a rather shaken tone.

"Arthur you should go back in bed I will bring food later, come on" said Alfred grabbing a small Iggy back to his room.

The former nation spent the rest of the day in a state of shock. Even as a full fledged Nation America was still himself but it felt odd being the small one.

* * *

_well this was chapter 1. bye!_


	3. 2 Humility a Colonist's Point of View

_Well here I go ! again ENJOY! :D_

_

* * *

Chapter 2 Humility a Colonist Point of View_

England paced for hours on end in the living room waiting for America to come back. The former nation lived with Alfred as a colony for a week and so far it did not please him one bit! All he did was wait, wait and wait for America's next order of business. Sure he and America spent time together but every time they got interrupted by either political or economic reasons.

It was either a new law, or a bourd meeting with his bosses.

_No wonder Alfred wanted his own government. Oh Lord I should have listened_. He thought irritated at the fact that he did this to poor Alfred.

As the door of the manner opened a voice called "Arthur! come here I have a surprise for you!" It was Alfred calling therefore England moved as fast as his legs could carry him, to the entrence. What England saw both astounded him and angered him. There on the frame of the door besides Alfred stood France. The only difference was that he was smaller, just like England.

"This is Francis he is my new colony" Alfred said taking England out of his train of thought. England scowled. France raised an eyebrow and aprouched England with a smile.

"Hello I am Francis Bonafoy, nice to meet you~" he said giving England a handshake. England quickly let his hand drop amd faced France with disgust. "Right" he said as walked back to his room.

Meanwhile the French Colony eyed the Briton curiously.

Alfred sighed at Arthur's attitude. "I am so sorry Francis, Arthur can be rough around the edges but his a good kid" he said as he bended down to France's eye level. Francis smiled at America confidently. "Tis Alright _Amerigue_ I understand perfectly" said the French boy gleefully as he walked towards the living room area. America quickly retired to his room to think about the day's events.

He threw himself in bed and thought about Canada. His brother whom he loved and respected was having economic problems. Sure Mathew tried to stay away from situations like those but, in the end a nation is a nation. Alfred still could not believe he gave France up just because he needed a little cash to get his people by. Though his population needed it and well, Alfred was the only one who was willing to offer a helping hand. _Besides what trouble could taking two colonies be_? he asked himself smiling meekly. But he really did not know the half of it.

As Alfred thought these things he heard a slight knock on the door. "Come in!" he said dismissively waving his right hand in the air.

"America I demand an explanation right now!" America sat up as soon as he heard England's angry voice. Arthur was outraged, even in real life he would not let America be with that frog! But than again this was not his real life. This was an alternate life created by the Fairy Queen then why did he feel this heart wrenching pang of jealousy?

"Explanation of what England?" asked Alfred being completely sarcastic and knowing full well why England was so angered.

England fumed in reply "You know what I'm here for you git now explain why _he _is here!" America got out of bed and walked to where Arthur was. He looked down at the 8 year old ex-nation and..._**Slapped **_him across the face. Alfred really hated to do this but England could be a selfish brat sometimes. Arthur in turn was flabbergasted that Alfred would dare slap him with such commanding passion. He put his hands on his cheeks and looked up at Alfred which made things even worse.

"Stop acting so selfishly England" Alfred began his rant. "You do not run this country I do, you are a colony which means you do as I say" he paused as he looked at England's shocked stricken face. "You can't can't demand anything from me. Unless it is something I have not decided and wish your opinion on. I will explain why France is here however...but not right now" he said finishing his rant.

England just stared at America aghast "Wha-at will I-I do now..?" whispered England as he looked at his feet.

America then lifted Arthur's chin and said "You will apologize to Francis for being rude and.." England did not like the look America was giving him.

"And you will do extra work on Saturdays with me which means no more swiming" Alfred scolded.

"What!" shouted England.

"Or horseback riding for a month, and are forbidden to leave this house till further notice until I say so or without my permission" America finished his punishment for England.

"Fine I will apologize" England stated as he exited the room. He walked the hallways looking for France but couldn't seem to find him. Suddenly out of nowhere one of his fairies popped up.

"how are you so far Arthur" she said fluttering her wings. He stopped walking and and looked at the tiny creature. "One week and I think I'm finally going crazy where are the others?" he asked. The fairy just said "somewhere else, probably back at your world" He decided not to ask anymore questions and kept walking until he reached his room. Though he was met by a nasty surprise when he found Francis in his bed sleeping.

The fairy flew up Arthur's ear and whispered "Your finally getting it Iggy" then she banished leaving England to ponder for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

_Well heres chapter 2. I know there are some things about history that are not acurate but things are different in this story so yeah!_

_bye!_


	4. 3 Not for Sell

_Finally..._

_Enjoy_

_

* * *

Chapter 3 Not for Sell!_

England sat in the floor of his bedroom watching France sleep in his bed. He had been there the whole afternoon pondering America's words and punishment. Had he really been selfish? Had he really been a poor excuse of a guardian toward his colonies? The more Arthur thought about this the more he thought it was the truth.

Arthur really wanted to make up for everything but there was still the prideful side of him the told him that, America would have been in a well state with him keeping control. Besides if anything he did what he had for his people to not starve. It wasn't his fault America didn't recognize his efforts.

Arthur shook hes head from his internal struggle.

"Shouldn't you wake France up? It's almost supper" came a fairy's voice out of no where. England looked around the room looking for traces of the little creature.

"Up here you git!" she said pulling Arthur's hair. Arthur yelped in pain.

"AW stop pulling!" he snapped. The fairy giggled and flew down to where Francis was sleeping.

"Well if you won't wake him I will Arthur" she giggled as she sprinkled fairy dust over France's nose. Arthur imediatly stood up to grabbed the tiny fairy but was surprise to encounter his hands on Francis's face. Francis slowly opened his eyes to catch the Briton in the act.

"Well, well Arthur I did not know you liked me-" Francis was cut off by the frightened Briton who rapidly ran away. France smirked as he heard England's steps get fainter down the hall. He would eventually get through England's thick skull.

Meanwhile England ran as fast as he could away from France. Damn those fairies always got him in a fix. _They just can't seem to stay put and out of my hair.._he thought. He ran until he reached the downstairs living room. He sat on coach near the window and watched as the said goodnight to the people of Earth.

Soon enough he heard America's cheerful booming voice say "It's dinner come now or I'll eat it!"

England sighed and made his way to the dinning room across the living room area passed some wooden double doors. America was already seated with France to his left. Arthur took a seat in Alfred's right and waited until a made brought their food. The trio ate their meal in silence, until America decided to speak.

"So did you apologize to Francis Arthur?" He asked the Briton who merely shook his head while blushing light red. The French Colony only chuckled.

"Do not worry _Amerique_ he has apologized and is forgiven~" said France while wiping his face.

America only smiled glad that his wards were getting along now...sort of..

They stayed seated and spoke about trivial things until a maid came rushing through the room. America imediately stood up to greet his number one servant. _If she came in a rush there must be something wrong _he thought. America then turned to his Colonies and bid them goodbye saying that something had come up in the White House. England's Immediate response was to stand up and run after Alfred.

America was about to leave the manor (house which ever he considered it to be) but was stopped by a hand belonging to Arthur. England really did not want for him leave, especially for Washington.

"Take us with you America!" he insisted pulling on America's caot. America broke free from the child's hold and hugged him. England was finally feeling the pain he inflicted on his colony when ever he left. It was not something he was enjoying at the time.

"I will be back in a few days. In the mean time don't harass Francis" he said. At this time in the conversation France cought up to England and heard America's statement. He chuckled.

"Do not worry America he won't bother me!~" France called. England sweat dropped and bid his goodbyes. America exited the door and mounted the carriage towards Washington. America looked back to see England's worried and angry expression. But what could he do? If he could manage a way to go to the other city in a day he would. He didn't leave Arthur back in London which was whole sea away because he would miss him too much. Damn..

* * *

The weather was awesome there were blues skies and lushes trees everywhere in the manner's yard but Arthur was not happy. Sure he managed to get along with France but, he still made Arthur puke in wierd sort of way. It had been one day exactly and he was sure that America was in his meeting by now. He just hoped he would come back in two more days.

Meanwhile America was in really bad problem with one of his mortal enemies who wanted England to become one with him. This had been going on for a while now and Alfred managed to keep England safe, that is until now.

"He is my colony not yours Ivan" America shouted making the whole room cringe. The delegates from both countries really hated their dispute but they did not have a choice in the matter. Ivan Braginski a very tall nation known as Russia was not about to give up that easily.

"But my dear Amerika, I am offering a really good amount for him da" he said smiling at Alfred making his back shudder.

"England is not for sell Braginski" America replied banging his hands on the table.

Russia's smile never faltered as he said "Alright, your choice but..remember that this means war my friend kolkolkol~" America cursed as the Russian and his delegates left the room. Now all he could do is wait for Russia's first move. Which would be the start of a very long war he wanted to avoid.

England was in grave danger..

* * *

_Well that was chapter 3. Bye bye!_


	5. 4 The Musket

_So Finally! Enjoy!

* * *

_The Musket

The sun shined proudly over the the mansion(manor whatever it was)bringing a happy atmosphere to the people below and a very cranky ex-nation.

England sat on his bed trying to figure out a way to cope with his current situation. Two days had passed since he was left here with France. Two days and he still was in a state of utter depression. His fairies did little to diminish his anger and depression. _ha..appreciate my former brother..what a load of rubbish. Hes not even here_ he thought as he played mindlessly with his fingers.

He decided that moping around wouldn't benefit him at all. Therefore he stood up and walked the manor by himself trying to find something amusing to do. One of his fairy companions followed him while the others were doing irrelevant things, though it may not make that much sense at all(or benefit the story to have only one fairy accompany him). Hes exploration brought him toward the basement of the building. He decided that it wouldn't bother America if he had a look around.

He carefully walked down the wooden stairs and tried not to fall. As he went down the room got darker untill it was completely dark.

"What are you doing England, this is not a good idea" came the tiny voice one of his fairies. He ignore the squeaky voice and continued. He kept on walking until he tripped over something. He knelt down on the floor and groped the stone surface. His hand suddenly felt a wooden elongated case. Arthur decided that he would take the item just to see what was inside it. Though he had a wild guess.

"Can you make some light for me to go back?" he asked the fairy floating next to him. The tiny creature only nodded as light radiated from her making her look like a ball of light. He used the fairy as a lantern and made his way back up the stairs, as quietly as possible. Once England reached the door frame of the basement he looked around desperately to see if the coast was clear.

Once he figured nobody would catch him he ran back to his room on the second floor, and slamed the door shut. He examined the case in his hands and placed it on the floor. He carefully opened the straps that kept the case secure.

England opened the case slowly until he gasped in horror and realization. He ran his hands on the musket inside the case as memories of _that_ time rushed back into his head. Tears fell on his cheeks as his heart wrenching pain turned into pure anger.

"England are you here _mon cher_ ?" Arthur's heart skipped a beat at the sudden sound of France's voice. He heard footsteps coming his way also. He quickly closed the case and placed it under his bed. Arthur then stood up and wiped his tears away. His fairy companion quickly vanished joining the others in their unimportant matters...or so it seemed...

The door of England's room open abruptly to reveal Francis covered in mud.

"Hello Arthur want to play with me _qui_?" Francis asked smirking at his _aquantence_.

"Whatever..lets go you dirty pig" England replied making France's smile widen. The two of them spent that afternoon out of the house that is until one of the servants called them back. The next days to come were also this way. They went swimming in a near by pond, they walked in the near by woods and did a lot of other things. Though England hated Francis's approach toward him. Francis's either tried to kiss him on the cheeks or touch his butt. This made England puke in several times. Even in a different life France was still a pervert.

His fairies also seemed to vanish for now...

And the musket kept invading his mind. Sure he'd found it out of mere curiousity but still..England felt uneasy. It wasn't just because it was an exact replica of that same musket he had used so long ago.

When the 5th day came America was back but there was something different about him. England couldn't quite place it but, America seemed detached from them as if trying to keep a secret or something bigger. England knew for a fact that America wasn't always so happy and sometimes hid things from the world that not even he could understand. America had always been a strong and independent colony. But things were different now England was the colony, America was the powerful nation. But even knowing this England still refused to acknowledge the fact that...America was a grown man capable of making his own rational decisions.

The evening of the 5th day while the three were having their supper England had the nerve to ask America how the meeting in washington went. America stiffened at England's sudden question. America tried to avoid it but France also pressed on the matter. America was out numbered two to one and was forced to give up and reply with a question

"...England you remember Russia correct?" England paled. Russia, Russia he was here?

"Yes..." he replied America's question. England was starting to get one of those panick attecks.

"Do you remember our little fights over you?" America asked. England just stared at him like he was mental. Russia and America fight over him? _Ridiculous _Englanad thought annoyed. But then he remembered this wasn't his life. This made him feel somewhat very uncomfortable. I mean he was an Island for crying out loud, but apparently he had opportunities just like America did.

England just nodded to play along. But as soon as the bomb hit him there was not turning back.

"What!" he screamed utterly shocked. They were at war with Russia? England looked furiously pale and nervous. France just dropped his food and fork. The house became quiet as everyone went their separete ways.

Sometimes England hated being right..

* * *

_Well This was chapter 4. Thanks to everyone that reveiwed and put this on their favorites I appraciate it!_


	6. 5 Russia's First Strike, England and Fra

_Well hello guys! I'm sorry I haven't been here a lot lately I've been very busy with last minute Christmas shopping and Winter break homework. ^_^_

_I would like to apologize for my grammer errors as well. Also I would like to point out this story will not be historically acurate so please forgive me if I mess up._

_Well thats enough of my rambling on to reading!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 5 Russia's First Strike, England and France's Great escape.

England hated being right.

He hated it very much right now. The small British colony then began to think of Russia with his pipe in hand. Arthur shuddered at the thought of becoming one with mother Russia(no offense dear Vanya)while walking toward his chambers. Once there England pulled the musket out of his hiding place and began to think. Think of all the wars his been through and all the trouble he'd gone through.

The former empire decided then that he would sleep with the musket in his arms just in case...you know who came..with his...kolkol~ thing, and attacked by night. Though Russia had other plans.

Arthur slid under the covers and slept bracing the gun tightly in his arms for protection.

The following day England awoke with empty hands and a sticky note in his night stand(did they make thoese in the 1700s?). Arthur sighed and figured America had taken his only weapon away from him. He sat up and grabbed the note from his night stand. He read it attentively not missing any letter or syllible. England's eyes widened as he realized the impact of the note which read:

_Dear England/Arthur_

_I am sorry..I may not be back for a couple of days. You see my brother you know him right? Canada he well..He was attacked by Russia. He may be hurt I need to go there and protect him. You may find that the musket that was formerly in your hands is gone. I took it just so you know. We will talk about that when I come back. Please be gentle with Francis for he may be gravely hurt emotionally by these terrible news._

_Be careful do not leave the house...unless the situation demands it_

_Alfred-The United States of America_

Crap. This was not right. _America you Idiot! _England thought angrily. He knew the attack was a trap and that this gave Russia's soldiers the chance to attack them here. Though England knew America meant well he still shouldn't have left. Although maybe he knew he just had no other choice with Canada being hurt. _Oh bloody hell _he cursed mentally. England began to pace from the amount of nervousness he felt. Suddenly one thought came to his mind. _What about London if they attack there..oh dear Titania _he froze at this.

If Russia attacked London the British capital, it was going to be hell for little England.

The thought was interrupted by an abrupt knocking.

"_Angleterre _open the door its an Emergency!~" France cried desperately knocking on the door.

England opened the door with a scowl on his face.

"What is it frog I'm bu-" England stopped mid sentence as Franci'shand quickly covered his.

"Ssshhhh~" England inwardly cursed. **No one **shushed him.

France slowly pushed England into the room while slowly closing the door behind him. He took his hand from Arthur's mouth and sighed "There is someone here" England froze. _I knew it _he thought.

"Do you know who it is?" he asked Francis. The French Colony shook his head. England also asked about the maids but France said the house was empty. Oh dear God they were trapped. Both boys clung to each other as footsteps came close and closer. The British ex-nation had to think fast otherwise they would not be in a confortable place. Oh no the last thing he needed was being locked in cell down in a dirty old dungeon...or worse...

The footsteps seemed to stop but England had to think fast. He looked around the bedroom and found what they needed.

"Lets go through the window" he said pulling France's hand. Francis seemed frightened by the idea.

"But _mon cher _we're in the second floor we'll get injured~" he stated stopping in the process. The steps started again, this time loader.

"We'll live we are not completely human remember France" Arthur replied. The two colonies took a leap of faith and jumped. England landed with minor injuries Francis though got off with a broken leg. Arthur sighed as he helped France up and carried him out of the gates away from the house.

Meanwhile England's fairies sighed in relief. That protection spell was hard to cast.

* * *

_I'm sorry for any mistakes I made. Anyways Canada will appear soon yay I love mathewso much. I'm sorry its so short amigos I'll make them longer if possibelemore detailed I know I need to do better and I will._

_Chao Coment! ;D_


	7. 6 Stuck in the Wilderness with You

_Here it goes like it or not here I come!_

_Warning(well not really): OOcness and Fluff not to mention choppy sentences_

_You've been warned (not really). I am soo pathetically awkward da? anyways enjoy!_

_

* * *

_Chapter 6 Stuck in the Wilderness with You

It was about noon when Arthur and Francis finally stopped moving. England had about enough of carrying the small French colony. France however didn't seem pleased with the idea of _not_ being carried anymore. France pouted as England set him down on the dirty soil.

"Why are we stopping?~" he whined loudly. England scowled and looked around the area. They were in the middle of a huge forest with a variety of bushes and trees. The sun's light made the area look green in hue which some people found creepy. England however felt right at home.

"Hey don't ignore me~" France said taking England out of his thoughts. Arthur looked at Francis for a minute before replying.

"We are stopping because I'm tired you git" Francis stuck out his tongue and looked the other way. Arthur then remembered France's broken leg. It needed to be tended now, though the only thing he could do is wipe the scratches and not let France walk. Though that would not be a problem because France liked being carried. Canada always carried him when he was a little child, and sometimes when he was hurt. Arthur tore his sleeve and started mending the external wounds. France flinched from the sudden sting of England's cloth. When England finished he stood up and wiped his forehead in relief.

"_Merci_" muttered France blushing slightly.

"Your welcome" replied England.

They stayed quiet for a while and scanned their surroundings to see if there was a place they could safely rest in. Finally England spotted a hollow tree not too far away, he then lifted France up and walked toward the tree a few yards away from them. England set Francis down below the tree and and sat down next to him. The forest was quiet and for the most part welcoming that is until wind began to blow and the trees danced making it more mysterious.

As the wind picked up a paper flew out of Arthur's pocket. "Oh bloody hell!" The British colony immediately stood up and went after the flying paper leaving Francis behind. The French Colony screamed England's name wanting to know why he was running after paper. After his fruitless attempts in recuparating America's note, which he suposedly put in his pant pocket for safe keeping he headed back toward the injured French Colony.

Once England sat back down francis asked "Why were you chasing a piece if paper?~" England paled.

"Arthur why aren't you responding _mon ami~_" France said worriedly. The once mighty British Empire couldn't stay silenced for eternity. He had to brake the news to Francis one way or the other, even if he had forgotten for a mere second about it.

"You know we're at war right now with _him_" England began slowly. France nodded and let Arthur continue. "Well he already made his first move so...thats why we're out here.." he trailed of as he watched France's worried expression.

"Go on~" France demanded. England gulped.

"Russia attacked Canada and America went to help him leaving us here defenseless, and he left me a note which happened to be that piece of paper" he finally blurted out. France's eyes widened as he looked away.

"Oh~" was the only thing Francis managed to say. Now England felt like a bloody jerk.

"France I-"

"_Non _I will be alright~" France said cutting him off mid sentence. The French Colony stayed quiet for the rest of the afternoon, not making any weird perverted remarks or badgering England which was in itself very odd. When the sun was about to retrieve in much deserved sleep, England decided to search for firewood. He stood up from his chosen spot next to France and began walking a random direction. France immediately looked at England and asked "Where are you going?~"

England looked back at Francis with a sad worried expression, he also looked at the tree they were sitting under, which reminded him of a lot of things. Things from his childhood, and how wondefully magical his forests were...

"I'm going to collect fire wood" he finally answered.

"Take me with you!~" France pleaded. England could have easily said no if it wasn't for the fact that France was hurt.

"_Fine_" He said giving in. England carried Francis for another two hours until he found enough small branches to start a small fire. Arthur found the fact that the forest was almost clean from any type of rotten twigs or branches peculiar which is why they took so long. Lucky for France England's fairies made it easier for the Briton to find their way back to their hollow tree.

"Alright frog rides over" said Arthur setting Francis down as gently as he possibly could. The tow kids spent their night in the fire's warmth snuggled closed to each other from the slight frigid weather. France enjoyig every minute of it while feeling worried for his former father figure. The next day though was not going to be pretty.

"BLOODY WANKER" and so it wasn't. England went ballistic when he found France snuggling close to him with arms wrapped around his waist. The French colony in turn kept calm because that was not the only reason why this day was not pretty.

"Who gave you permision t-" England was cut off mid sentence as France tried to shush him but couldn't.

"Don't shush me frog!" France only sighed at England's outburst.

"Whats the matter with you France?" England finally asked in more civillized tone.

"I heard something~" he whispered. The English boy then looked around but found nothing.

"Well, I certainly did not hear a th-" suddenly the world faded into black and he could only make out the screaming voice of France in the background.

* * *

_They've been captured! *gasp* aaahh who gives a crap._

_In my defense a piece of paper is a sticky note! (sort of)_

_Don't you guys just love hinted FrUK? I know I do._

_Well Bye!_


	8. 7 Dream, Reality, and Weakness

Chapter 7 Dream, Reality and Weakness.

Arthur was amid darkness. Floating in nothingness for what seemed like hour. While being in this void though, he thought about the events that happened in the last 14 days since Titania put him here. He'd experienced what it was like being left behind and feeling left out, he'd grown to stand Francis in a strange sort of way. And he had spent time with Alfred like they used to some times except this time was different.

Suddenly the darkness began to lit up and England found himself remembering their quality time here.

He watched as his memories of the first week unravelled with his sudden awakening in this universe.

The first thing he remembered was the day after he had been placed here. Alfred was so worried about his fainting spell the day before, that he urged Arthur it was fine for him to spend time with him all day. Putting aside all paper work for him.

He recalled that morning America was the one who cooked and made him bacon, eggs, and hash browns not to mention tea. Which apparently he was not too fond of either.

Though it reliefed England to know this America still loved coffee.

Arthur remembered America asking him if he was alright to go out that morning.

_"You sure you're fine Arthur, we don't have to go just because I decided it" he stated while watching England eat his food gratefully._

_England shook his head "No I am fine you dolt" America smiled knowing that was his afirmation. Once England finished his meal he followed America toward the dirt road outside. They walked for n hour in confortable silence, until they reached a town or was it a city?_

_"It's nice ain't it?" he asked Arthur who was currently telepathically speaking to a fairy about his predicament and how troublesome it would be._

_"England you ok?" he asked shaking Arthur once more. Arthur snapped back to reality with a jolt._

_"Huh?" America frowned. "We could go back y'know" Arthur immediately shook his head. "No I was just thinking about something" he said. America seemed convinced._

_"Well alright, by the way we're here" England placed his eyes on the city ahead. It looked like Boston but he wasn't sure._

_"Where is here..?" America chuckled at England. "This is Boston Arthur, I thought maybe you'd know by now or would you rather I sent you back to my London settlement back in your land?" he joked._

_"What do you mean?" Arthur asked with curiosity._

_"Well...you see, you don't seem to remember my major cities so I figured you didn't wanna live with me anymore but hey I was joking" America replied laughing. They walked toward the houses ahead and got a bite to eat. An hour's walk could really open your apatite._

_After that they headed to a stable where horses were being sold. "What are we here for Alfred?" questioned the adult minded eight year old._

_"We're here to buy a horse and ride back home" England didn't say anything afterward as America made his purchase. Leading the horse through town was easy riding with America however was dificult._

_He'd also got more information about his living arrangements. Apperantly he'd been living here with America for a year but he knew that, although before that Alfred used to visit him back in England keeping away anyone who would take him_(but mostly Russia but he didn't know that at the time)_. After years of doing this he decided to take England back with him to America._

Though after that day Alfred's time began to diminish. Arthur sighed remembering how disappointed he felt but at the same time real happiness.

His memories faded and his mind was a dark void again. Until he heard a voice calling "England wake up!" it whispered. "Come'n Arthur Alfred will kill me if something happened to to you" it said. England slowly opened his eyes, once opened he saw non other than Canada.

"awrgh Canada I thought...you were-" he was cut of by Mathew.

"Yes, I was attacked by Russia..." England sat up and took full view of Mathew. His face was filled with blood marks and his hair was dirty and mangled. Though England too felt an incredible amount of pain in his skull.

"What happened to America?" he questioned alarmed.

"When he came 10 days ago to my home in Quebec which Russia has left in ruins, he and I were ambushed. I thought Russia had left but I was wrong he kept tight watch on me from a far until Alfred got there and then he separated us.."Mathew answered trailing off not voicing the whole thing.

"Wait how long have I been out for?" Mathew frowned slightly.

"France told me you'd been unconscious for a week when I got here" England suddenly felt ill now.

"Which was..?" he asked the Canadian. "I was brought here three days ago and I have not seen Alfred since the day of the ambush" Mathew answered. England suddenly felt the urge to look at his surroundings. He was in bedroom more or less well cared for. It was barely clean and the windows were locked along with the door.

"Where are we anyway?" Canada shook his head at Arthur's question. "I don't know, I was brought here blind folded and Francis also"

"Where is France?" he finally asked. Mathew pointed toward the corner of the room where Francis lay asleep.

"Oh and who brought us here?" he asked lastly. Canada scratched the back of his head.

"Belarus or so Francis told me" Great, just great. This is exactly the situation he wanted to avoid.

* * *

_Well I hope it made sense. It took Alfred 1 day to get from Massachusetts to Quebec on horse back. And he left early in the morning like at four or something I'll put flashbacks. That's just my estimate. And Russia attacked a bit earlier also. I'm soo tired!~ I'll explain everything later.._

_**Pana**__**ma**__**-Put a suck in it you lazy bum!**_

_Well bye. *Stares at Sulema and walks away*_


End file.
